I Found You In The Forest
by aurevoirshosanna
Summary: An elf has been left to fend for herself in the woods of Lothlorien. She comes across the fellowship of the ring and a large party of uruk-ai. However, there is one member of the fellowship that catches her eye. LEGOLAS/OC. SUCK AT SUMMARIES. SLIGHT SUE.
1. I Found You In The Forest

**A/N: AHHAHA IM TAKING A RISK HERE :P I have read a few legolas/oc fics before and only few of them have i found interesting, and i decided why not? ill make one too. :P **

**of course she may be a sue, but thats why i love her. because even though we all hate the sue, its kind of impossible not to read a fic about one (: I hope the characters are not OOC, im terrible about OOC. :\ it sticks to me like glue when I write ahah.  
**  
**I promise ill make this less sue-ish as possible. O.O please no flames they will, unfortunately for anyone who DARES to, be ignored. (: my OC is called 'Brietlin' though its pronounced 'bratelyn' yaah, im weird :P. I'm sorry if I get any facts wrong from Lord of the rings- I'm reading the book at the moment (UP TO THE CHAPTER CALLED LOTHLORIEN :OOO), but yaaah ahah i might get some facts wrong- please don't scalp me for that :P**

**__****DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS (sadly for me :P) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY A FAN OF TOLKIEN'S LORD OF THE RINGS. NOTHING MORE.**  
**I ONLY OWN MY OC, BRIETLIN. (:**

**CHAPTER ONE: I FOUND YOU IN THE FOREST**

* * *

The trees blew gently in the coming wind. I hid as far in the log as I could. the forests of Lothlorien were not helping as I struggled to hide myself from the coming uruk-ai. The wind continued to howl as the uruk-ai, one by one, jumped over the log I was currently hiding in.

I tucked my legs up, my chin meeting with my knees and closed my eyes, hoping one of them wouldn't notice me. I had been alone in these woods for well over a week now and I was still getting used to eerie howls ofthe wind passing through the branches of the trees high above my head.

The sun was shining brightly through the leaves and making the forest floor glisten as the dew was still fresh.

When all sounds of feet treading on the ground had passed, I was desperate to get out of this log. I looked around while I was still in the safety of the log, and then taking a deep breath- I threw myself out of the log, rolling safely onto the ground and jumped up to my feet. I turned as swiftly as I could towards the log, and scanned my surroundings, feeling my elf ears twitch when a branch broke in the distance. 'Its just forest noises' I said to myself quietly.

The rough growling and clanking of the uruk-ai's armour was slowly fading and I felt a wave of relief overcome me. I sat myself firmly on top of the log, telling myself to keep my ears open for more uruk-ai.

I had been travelling with my brother and sister, Garlwyn and Arastyl, when I was left alone. I was left by myself near the packs of blankets that we had brought with us, they promised to return but never did. I still worry about them.

I'm sure they are safe, and most likely searching for me, but I have not come across them in the week I have been left alone. Of course, I had managed to successfully hide all of our belongings behind a large and wide tree, behind the tree there was a large thicket. There was just enough room for me to sleep, and to store all our belongings.

I do not look at all like brother and sister. They are beautiful elves with long flowing brown hair. I am not quite as beautiful, and I have blonde hair. I have a scar on my jawline, a jagged red scar.

I stopped my eyes from darting around the forest when I heard two voices speaking. A one that sounded older than the other. The other one perhaps belonging to a halfling. I was frightened. These voices could belong to spies of Sauron or Saruman. Garlwyn and Arastyl had talked incredulously long about how the one ring was being carried to Mordor, and how the orcs and uruk-ai were running free through the lands of Middle-Earth.

Being slightly older than myself, they had insisted I stayed back at the 'campsite' and watched the belongings. While they talked about Sauron and his return while they were collecting firewood. I had heard them very briefly but I knew quite well what they had been talking about.

The two voices remained chatting and strained my neck to see in any place to voices might be coming from. I saw a short glimpse of brown hair and returned my eyes to the place I had witnessed the head. I jumped up from the log, and courched alone the thicket until I got a better look at the head. It belonged to a halfling, who looked much shorter standing near the tall human man looking at the halflings hand with pure interest.

The halfling was looking down at his own hands, then looked back up towards the man and clutched whatever was in his hand rather tightly. 'Would you destroy it?' he asked. The man slowly began to move to the Halfling after he had reopened his hand.

If I was going to get answers from these two, I was going to have to attack. I started thinking. The taller human had a large sword in a sheath on his side, as did the halfling.  
The man now knelt down on his knees to the halfling, and covered his hand over his fist.

Thoughts and plans were swirling in my head and my eyes twitched slightly when I decided what to do. When the man looked as if he were going to say something, I leapt over the thicket I had been peaking through and charged at full-speed towards the man.

I was light on my feet, as well as any other elf and while he was least expecting it, I knocked into him and tackled him down the hill. While I had the chance, I swung the sword out of his sheath and landed very ungracefully on his back. He groaned slightly.

I grabbed his mop of brown hair and pulled it towards me, making his head roll backwards. With my free hand, I held it at his neck. Certainly this was a very odd way to hold him, but if these were spies of Sauron then I had to be extra careful. This was the last thing he could escape out of.

I didn't bother about the halfling, he ran off rather nervously and started shouting in the forest. I didn't care at the moment. 'Who are you, what are you business in these lands?' I yelled at him.

His nervous frown turned into a smirk and he sighed. 'Aragorn, son of Arathorn. What are you called young Elleth?' I frowned. 'How did you know I was an elf Aragorn?' I put emphasis on his 'name'. He chuckled slightly. 'Just by the way your words roll off your tongue. Perhaps if you allow me upto my feet, I'll inform you of why we are here..?' Now I felt rather silly calling him a spy of Sauron, but I was simply scared and it was quite possible.

'Fine, but I keep the sword' I said slowly. I grasped his shirt then lifted my legs off of him and pulled him up onto his feet. He was slightly taller than me, but I still had a firm grip on the sword.  
I tried to put a menacing face on, and grimaced at him.

'Now, explain. Quick' he sighed and looked at me curiously, 'how do I know you are not a spy elleth?' I frowned slightly, 'I'm not a spy, how dare you!' I held the sword harder at his neck.

He smirked, 'ahh, but you thought of me as one. Did you not?' I stuttered on my words and then narrowed my eyes at him. 'You'll explain to me first before I can surely know you are not a spy, why you are here' he merely smiled. Then lowered his voice to a whisper.

'I'm sure you're not a spy young elleth, though if you are, I hope you know how easily I could escape this sticky situation you have me in don't you?' I frowned, then narrowed my eyes again.

'I'm accompanying Frodo, the young halfling I was standing with earlier, along with 8 others as he travels to..' he looked uncomfortable as he barely whispered the next word, 'Mordor... to destroy the one ring.' I pulled the sword away gently. I stared at him curiously, 'that halfling was carrying the one ring? he's the one making the almost impossible journey into Mordor?' he covered my hand with his mouth and made a loud shhh noise.

'Do not speak of that name as loud as you do. I sense there are uruk-ai about' he whispered quietly, but firmly. I shoved his hand away and sighed. 'Well then I guess I was wrong' I said. 'May I ask for your name young elleth?' I nodded slightly. 'Brietlin of Rivendell. I was left alone when my brother and sister did not return from looking for firewood when we were travelling. I have been here for over a week, sleeping in between a thicket and a tree. I hope they come back soon, for I fear they might have gotten lost'

We exchanged a knowing look, and then the growling of uruk-ai came into our ears. I softly handed him his sword back and started panicking. They did not sound very far and I feared they may be closer to us then I had thought. 'Aragorn, where do I go?' I asked, breathing awfully quick.

He thought to himself for a few seconds and then clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 'I know two other halflings that should be just down that hill. I think they have already found a hiding place. They go by the names of Peregrin and Meriadoc, though they might call each other Merry and Pippin. If you come across them, tell them Aragorn sent you to them, and that they must trust you. If you do not find them Brietlin of Rivendell, then you must continue down the hill until you see the shore. Take a boat, they are ours. Escape. Its been nice knowing you Brietlin, though I must go fight now' he hurried off up the hill and waved me off down the hill. 'Go! go now! hurry!' he cried.

I stepped back, shaking my head in disbelief as Aragorn disappeared. My foot slipped on the edge of a tree trunk and I fell backwards onto my back and tumbled and rolled down the hill. I landed on my back just beside an old tree.

My nose was bleeding and my leg was stinging a lot. I hissed at the horrible feeling and dragged myself over towards an old tree trunk right across from me. I collapsed inside and groaned. I landed on my back, yet again, with my legs pressed up against the wall.

'AHHH GET OUT OF HERE YOU MANGY BEAST! YOU UGLY FOUL FACED OR- ... lady?' I tilted my head slightly and saw two blonde halflings staring at me with wide-eyes. "Are you okay miss? hope you didn't break anything..." said one, rushing over to help me up. "Careful there Pip.." said the other one, rushing over as well after the supposed 'Pip' had dragged me to my feet. "Shes fine Merry, just bumped her head..." the names Merry and Pippin repeated over and over again in my mind and I suddenly realised these two were the ones who I had to hide with.

I smiled slightly lopsided at them, I felt my head. A sticky substance was on my fingers. The smell of copper filled my nose. It didn't take a genius to work out it was blood. I groaned again, and then watched as the smiling faces of Merry and Pippin turned into frowns.

'What happened lady? you must've fallen from a tree or something!' cried Pippin. "I'm sorry, I'm Pippin." he said smiling broadly. Merry jumped beside him.

"I'm Merry" he said, smiling just as wide as Pippin. "Who are you miss?" they asked carefully. I smiled at them. "My name is Brietlin, Merry and Pippin. Your friend Aragorn requested that I hide with you, you must trust me" they nodded sharply.

"That's a pretty name..' said Pippin. I chuckled. "Well, thankyou Pippin." Merry stood on his tiptoes to see outside the fallen tree trunk. "We heard the uruk-ai come up the other side of the hill before they started attacking Aragorn and the others" said Merry, scanning very quietly the surroundings.

"Whoa! Frodos comin' get up here Pip!" he helped Pippin onto his toes and the two seemed to be talking in hushed voices with the infamous 'Frodo' I have heard of.

I tried to calm myself down from the pain in my leg. I could feel warm sticky blood running down from whatever wound was on my leg, and it was aching so much I almost couldn't take it. I hadn't experienced pain like this before, and I didn't like it at all. The talking stopped for a minute, and I looked up at Pippin and Merry curiously, "...He's leaving" whispered Merry, looking intently out of the tree trunk.

"No!" yelled Pippin, standing up on one of the smaller logs in the hollow tree trunk. It wasn't long before, to my disbelief, they had left me here with a mere apology and took off up the hill.

It had been well over an hour. I sat in the trunk, almost falling asleep on the side of it. I heard my name being called many times up the hill, and I slowly stirred from the sleepy sensation.

"Brietlin! Brietlin!!" I recognised the voice as Aragorn's and started thumping as loud as I could on the edge of the tree trunk. "I'm here! Aragorn! I'm in here!" I grabbed the large log my wounded leg had been resting on and started hitting it on the side of the tree trunk.

I heard the loud calls of Aragorn as I continued to thump hopelessly on the side of the trunk. I heard the crunching of the forest floor as Aragorn slowly made his way down to my hiding place. I feared I would not be able to stand up with my wounded leg.

His head peeked over the side of the trunk and I pointed to my aching leg. "I injured myself" i said, shifting my body- careful noit to move my leg. He nodded and reached over the edge for my hand. I took his hand gratefully and stood up with mighty effort.

I cried out when my leg started to hurt even more. I leant on my good leg and bent the knee of my other leg as best as I could. I made sure I had a very firm grip of Aragorn's hand as he counted to three. "Ready? I'm going to pull you over the edge.. 1, 2.." I suddenly considered my injury, "BUT WHAT-"

"3!" he pulled as hard as he could on my arm. Nearly ripping my arm out of its socket, I found myself lying on the floor. He clapped his hands together, as if cleaning the dust off of them and frowned at my leg. "how did it happen?? he asked curiously, holding his hand to his chin.

I told him how I had slipped down the hill and how my head and nose had started bleeding, and my leg had gotten cut by something along the way.

Very soon I heard two sets of footsteps running towards where Aragorn and I were situated. I turned my head towards where the footsteps were coming from and found a small bearded dwarf and a blonde elf running towards elf. They were both eyeing me and my leg as if deep in thought. "who are you lass, and what of your leg?" asked the dwarf, genuine concern in his voice.

The elf bit his bottom lip and knelt down to me, examining my leg closely. "I'm Brietlin master dwarf... of Rivendell." I grunted as I shifted again, trying not to even slightly move my leg. "May I ask who you both are?" I said, looking from the dwarf to the elf. "I'm Gimli lassie, this is Master Legolas of the woodland realm" This Gimli didn't look extremely happy to introduce the elf.

Legolas tilted his head to the side and smiled for a split second, as if he were uncomfortable. His gaze then flickered back to Aragorn and he stood up. 'She needs it wrapped Aragorn, though she cannot walk on it. Perhaps if she came with us, we might be able to get her a horse or......."

Legolas glanced down again at the leg. "It might be dangerous Aragorn, though we cannot leave her here to fend for herself" I sighed as I remembered of my brother and sister. "I'm by myself anyway Master Elf, I was left here on my own no more than a week ago. I have no idea where my brother and sister are, for they left me here when we were travelling. They haven't shown up once"

I felt an ache in my heart and tried not to think of them. Aragorn looked at Legolas thoughtfully, then nodded and smiled. "I think thats our only choice for now Legolas, though it will keep us behind as we search for the halflings" he glanced down at my leg and slowly walked around me. I felt my eyes widen rather largely. 'Find the halflings? you mean the halflings you were accompanying? which ones Lord Aragorn?" his eyes flickered up to me.

I tried to convince myself it wasn't Merry and Pippin, for they were quite nice halflings and the only ones I had met so far. I would be quite upset if I heard they got lost. "They did not get lost Brietlin, they were captured by the uruk-ai" said Legolas, sighing at the end. "We do not know if they are alive or not"

"Dead?" I questioned. "We do not know.." said Aragorn. "were tracking the remaining uruk-ai and hopefully we can take back Merry and Pippin and hope they are safe" I frowned, then smiled slightly up at Aragorn.

"I want to help, though I don't think I can do much in this condition...Could we perhaps stop at a village and borrow a horse or pony from there?" Aragorn sighed, "We MUST track the uruk-ai... though considering it would take us longer on foot with you barely walking, I think it would be wise if we stopped at a small village. How long could it take? even if we are walking still, you wouldn't be limping."

* * *

**A/N:  
****WHAAAAT?! :O AHAHAH i finished that in an hour, im so proud :D well let me know what you thinkkk, do you want more? :O should I update? WHAT WILL I DO?**  
**ahahah, well im sorry for the quotation marks, ignore the beginning ones. I did them properly towards the end I reckon :P errr... if you don't like it then click right on out of here, because yaaah. I don't want to be left with a bad review xD well, i hope you guys liked it :DDD  
-alyce. xxox (author)**


	2. Yolderain And Feradon

**'ello 'ello 'ello !  
**  
**xD how are you guys this fineee daaay?**  
**okay, im cutting it. well i started writing this chapter the day after I posted my first chapter up :P i was very verrrryyy proud of the name for that one. (: HAHA first name that popped in my head. I'm a bit disappointed because I haven't got any reviews yet :\ but oh well ! :O I will keep writing nonetheless!  
**  
**oh, I must give credit to ZigZagBaybeh who actually wrote some of the last chapter. :P were writing a story for each each other through e-mail and i took some of her ideas :P I haven't been able to get in contact with Jay for a a while actually, but I hope when she reads that (like i know she will :P) she'll appreciate the credit :**  
**  
DISCLAIMER TIMEEE!  
I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. (SADLY xDDD) IM SIMPLY A FAN, SO DON'T SUE ME :P I _ONLY _OWN MY OC 'BRIETLIN' PRONOUNCED 'BRATELYN'**

**CHAPTER TWO: YOLDERAIN AND FERADON.**

* * *

"Ouch Lassie!" It was the next day, the sun very low in the sky. In a few hours the sun would set. Over the hours of the night, we had successfully made it out of the woods and into a wide plain of grassy fields. There were hills every now and then, and I had been fortunate enough to walk up them by myself. We were going in single file up the hill.

Aragorn first, then me, Gimli and then Legolas. I was halfway up one when I accidentally kicked Gimli in the shoulder. "Sorry Gimli.." I mumbled to myself. When I saw I was nearly finished the climb up the hill, I saw Aragorn's hand block my vision from the green of the grass. I looked up to him, he was curiously looking over the other side of the hill and pulled me up onto the top of the hill. Gimli came soon after, frowning slightly and patting is shoulder. Legolas came up after him and moved towards Aragorn. They both looked over the wide plain that surrounded us.

They spoke of a small village over the edge of the hill. I limped over towards them both, and surely enough over the edge of the hill was a village situated. Kids were running around outside the small huts and elderly women hanging rags over small wires hanging from oine hut to the next. It looked like a nice little village. Aragorn's eyes flickered to the paddock at the back of the village. It was a small ground that had a wooden fence going around the outside.

Surely enough, there were four horses walking about and chewing at the grass. "That's the best place were going to make it easier for you to travel with us Brietlin" I smiled down at the horses, and noticed that one of them, a white saddle bred, was standing beside the fence, away from the other horses that were on the other side of the small paddock. Without thinking, I started making my way down to the village. Aragorn and Legolas caught my arm.

"Brietlin, these villagers would be horrified of us if we simply walked down and ran to their paddock..." said Legolas, "he's right Brietlin, first we need to convince them were not a threat and that we won't do anything to harm them. That means leaving weapons here" he took his sword of his sheath and threw it behind a large rock. Legolas and Gimli both threw all their weapons beside Aragorn's. "We should go to the man in the paddock first, he may be in charge of all those horses." said Aragorn, starting to slowly descend down the hill. We went in the same order down the hill as we did up.

With much difficulty, I managed to get to the bottom of the hill. Gimli and Legolas came soon after me, and slowly we made for the young man running his fingers through one of the horses mane. he looked at us in confusion and backed away from the horses, grabbing something to his waist. My eyes trailed down to see a rather small dagger resting at his side. "What is business here?" he yelled out to us, slight anger in his voice.

"Hello. Relax young lord, we are not servants of the enemy. We are here because we are in need a horse. Would you have one to spare us for a long journey?" the man frowned and then raised his chin up. He kept his eyes glued to Aragorn. "How can I be sure of what you say?" Aragorn bowed slightly. "My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." the man nodded slowly, as if he didn't exactly believe him. "He's the heir to the thrown of Gondor laddie!" piped up Gimli.

The man nodded and then his eyes flickered to the rest of us. "How many horses?" he asked. I smiled.

"Just one please. We have a wounded one that cannot walk forever.." he motioned towards me with a slight smile and I shrugged, holding up my leg for the man to see. He looked at all of us in confusion. "The elf will not be able to ride if she has a bad leg. Don't you have anything to heal it with, or-

"We left all her supplies in the woods of Lothlorien. We found her there alone" said Aragorn, nudging to the lonely horse on the other side of the paddock. "She could use that one couldn't she?" the man looked at us unsurely. "Although you lot are strangers, I guess I could make an exception."

He whistled loudly with his two fingers in his mouth, and the lonely horse by the edge of the fence flicked its head towards us all. The horse came running quickly over to the man and nuzzled its head against his shoulder. "He's a new one. He was found on the other side of the hills with barely a mane. We don't know where he comes from. He hasn't been named yet, though he knows when to come when whistled to. I haven't the slightest clue what to call him. If you want, you may name him and keep him with you throughout your travels."

He put a clean sadle on the horses back and everything else needed to ride a horse. I was feeling slightly nervous when he handed the reins over to me.

"What is your name laddie?" asked Gimli, sounding rather curious. The man cleared his throat. "My name is Feradon, son of Ferathon. Who are you all..?" Gimli cleared his throat. Aragorn sighed and introduced us all. "This is Gimli son of Gloin, Brietlin of Rivendell, and Legolas of the woodland realm."

"Is this horse to your liking Brietlin?" asked Feradon. I slowly limped over to the larger creature and patted his head softly. His nose went to my cheek, and started sniffing. His cold wet nose tickled and I giggled as I patted the horses head.

"I can see you two get along quite well..." laughed Feradon, "he hasn't been that gentle with relly anyone since we found him. A strange horse, he is" said Feradon, crossing his arms lightly. "May I ride him?" I asked. Aragorn sighed.

"Perhaps if you sat on your side, and slowly walked him alone the edge of the fence?" he suggested, turning to Feradon. "Yes of course, don't forget to name him. Excuse me for a minute..." Feradon disappeared as Aragorn helped me up onto the horse.

I sat on my side and gently guided the horse along the edge of the fence. I had my own horse back in Rivendell, and I had been anxious to return back to her. I decided to name him Yolderain. "His name is Yolderain. That is what I shall call him!" I called back to them all, now turning around the last corner of the paddock. "I feel a connection with this horse.." I said to them.

Legolas had a slight smile upon his perfect lips as he watched me ride back to them. It was gone in an instant, and he looked down at the ground, and then back to Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled. "Are you sure Brietlin?" I patted Yolderain's head and smiled back at him. "Of course" Yolderain neighed and snorted quietly. Aragorn turned back to coming Feradon, who was smiling widely. "I just spoke with the head of our village, unfortunately hes awfully sick and cannot come out of his hut. Though he allows you to take this horse off our hands. Good luck on your travels wise Aragorn and friends."

He opened the gate attached to the wide fence and I led Yolderain out of the paddock, walking alongside Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn talked a few minutes with Feradon and then Feradon disappeared into the same hut he had just came out of. Aragorn ran over to us. "We shall make for that rocky hill on the right, We shall see all over the plain up there."

Aragorn then turned to me. "We should sleep at the bottom of the hill with Yolderain, but hidden safely. So the enemies near do not spot us if they pass."

The sun had barely gone down when we reached the edge of the hill and settled down. "Its probably best if we bandage your leg now, I'm sorry we didn't get to do it sooner Brietlin. We needed to get out of the woods." Legolas knelt down to my leg and examined it quickly. He then ripped off the end of his cloak and wrapped it around my leg no more than 4 times. He tucked in the end piece of cloth into the wrapping around my leg and knotted it with the beginning piece, tucking it just before the large cut running down my leg.

Legolas smiled at it. "It should be better within a few days, the injury is not deep, but the cut is long. You should be able to walk again in a few days if you try to put absolutely no pressure on it for a while." he sat down beside me and stared out into the sky. It was a deep blue colour, and lightly touched the pinks, yellows and oranges of the sunset. Stars were only just showing up.

'Why were you travelling?" he asked in elven, quietly. He didn't take his eyes off the sunset.

'My sister wanted to. I didn't have a choice, my father wasn't there at the time and my brother was also going. They chose to go on foot and take a quick walk through Lothlorien, trying to avoid being seen. They said the elves would sneak up on us if we did anything. We were going to start a fire somewhere on the very, very borders and stop it after a few minutes. Just enough to cook something. Of course I had no idea, they simply just didn't come back after they chose to collect firewood. It was a week I stayed behind that tree before I found Aragorn and the ring bearer." I said, mimicking the choice of elven.

He nodded softly and kicked a stone at his feet. It bounced across the dirt and stopped, rocking a few times. We continued the conversation in elven. "Master Frodo? when did you come across them?" he asked, finally switching his eyes to me. "I thought they were spies. My brother and sister were talking about Sauron and his return in the woods when looking for firewood I only heard a little of the conversation, but I was fully aware what they were talking about. I decided to attack Aragorn and he told me to hide with the other hobbits." I closed my eyes and fell gently onto my back.

"I'm rather worn out.." I mumbled. "Well thats quite a story. I hope your brother and sister are safe and not in the evil hands of Saruman or his orcs." He stood up awfully quietly and left swiftly. "Goodnight Brietlin" he whispered quietly.

I awoke to Gimli leaning over me, his nose too close to my face. I shot up and we collided heads. "Ouch!" I hissed and rubbed my forehead. Gimli was in the same state. When I was finally able to see everything around me properly, I saw Legolas and Aragorn sitting next to each other with identical amused looks across their faces.

Gimli shot them a look. "Stop your smirking!!" he yelled at them both. The amused looks went away, but there was a hint of it still in their eyes. I shook my head with a smile. Aragorn stood up. "We should make up the hill. That way we can see all over the plain." Aragorn ran up the side of the hill. This side was hardly steep, and not as rocky as the other side had been. He put his head to one of the few larger rocks on top of the hill. "Wait down there!" he yelled to us. Legolas had already been halfway up the hill to catch up with Aragorn and stopped, sitting near one of the other larger rocks near the top of the hill.

Gimli and I lead Yolderain, and sat close to the edge of the hill. We listened for any sound of orc. The sun had now risen a quarter or so above land, and was shining behind Legolas' head. I studied him for a second, he was quite beautiful as was any other elf. But Legolas held a quality I could not see in other elves, or in him. It cried out to me and it annoyed me beyond limits when I could not figure out what it was. I was studying him so intently I didn't realise his eyes flicker to mine. They flickered away just as fast and I shook my head, trying to get Legolas' image out of my mind. Gimli let out a hearty laugh. He had obviously seen everything.

I felt my face grow hot from Gimli's taunt. "One so fair as yourself shouldn't bother with people like that elf..." he spat in Legolas' direction. It was obvious the two didn't get along very well. I wanted to explain to Gimli I was only studying him when Aragorn called down to us.

"Hurry!" he sprinted off down the other side of the hill. Legolas ran up from where he was seated. "Come on Brietlin! Gimli!" he turned his attention back to Aragorn and raced off.

Gimli sighed angrily to himself. "Damn Elves and Men... Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. No sign of a quarry from what bare rock can tell!" he used his axe to help himself get up the side of the hill.

I laughed at Gimli and let Yolderain canter up the hill, my legs now on either side of the horse. I clung to the reigns for dear life as I was only on one of the stirrups. I nearly slid off but caught myself just in time.

Gimli sighed in aggravation. "The elf can get up with a bung leg but not a dwarf?" he shook his head and started pounding his feet into the earth to try and walk up the hill faster. Aragorn said something under his breath in elven, and Legolas let out a laugh.

I didn't quite catch what he said, but they were both looking at Gimli with smiling faces. "Brietlin, are you fine to keep a canter on Yolderain, while we run alongside you? We need to gain on the uruk-ai, they hold two precious lives. Will you be able to?" I looked at each of their faces. They held the same look. "I think I'll be fine Aragorn." Aragorn nodded. "Just keep the canter, if you go any faster we won't be able to keep up with you." I nodded and started Yolderain down the side of the hill. As we passed hill to hill, they grew larger and soon formed into large Mountains.

My hair flew back from my face as Yolderain kept lightly jogging. Aragorn and Legolas were on either side of Yolderain, Gimli was behind 5 or so metres. We were running on a mountain beside a large river that flowed inbetween the mountain range, creating a valley. The grass was pale yellow as we continued to run along the mountain.

The mountain soon became rocky, and huge boulders along the side of the mountain blocked our view to the valley below.

Yolderain almost slipped on the other small rocks surrounding the boulders, but he regained his balance and whinnied loudly. My arms were aching by the time we reached the bottom of the mountain. Aragorn stopped abruptly and picked up something shining in the muddy grass. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall...." he said to himself quietly. Legolas ran past him, then stopped and returned slowly to Aragorn's kneeling form.

"They may yet be alive.." he said, staring into Aragorns hand. Once I had caught up with them I saw that it had once been on Merry and Pippin's cloak's. "Less than a day ahead of us.. Come!" said Aragorn, running off yet again. Legolas followed swiftly. I decided to stay and wait for Gimli. Gimli came crashing down from the edge of the mountain and groaned, rolling over multiple times.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" yelled Legolas, turning back to Aragorn. I felt pity for the proud dwarf. he got up with annoyed pants. "I'm wasted on cross country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances!" I kept beside him, keeping Yolderain at a canter.

We passed through the rocky inbetween of two other mountains. I kept Yolderain at the bottom of the mountain, the rocky inbetween would bruise Yolderain, turning him lame until the bruises heal. It was not usually a serious condition, but considering how fast we had to catch up with the uruk-ai it wasn't an option. I didn't even know that much about Yolderain.

Legolas ran ahead, and Aragorn and Gimli waited back to see why I wasn't coming up the hill. "Leave the horse there Lass, and come up with us." I very carefully, slid down Yolderains side and limped up the rocky inbetween, noticing that my legs were slightly numb from riding Yolderain all day. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords" said Aragorn, looking over the wide grassy plain that stretched out for miles.

"There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Set's its will against us." Legolas ran off towards a rocky boulder down below us, and stood on top of it. "Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?" yelled Aragorn. I looked out upon the plain and saw that the horrid uruk-ai were taking the hobbits north-east. "The Uruks turn northeast! There taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn frowned and looked down at his feet, then back up to Rohan. "Saruman..." he said to himself. "We need to cover more land! We must catch the uruks before they reach Isengard!" yelled Aragorn, making his way threw the rocky inbetween and out onto other rocks. I looked over at the distance the rocks would take up. Yolderain wouldn't get past them all without getting lame. I shook my head and sighed. "I'm taking a different route!" I turned back towards Yolderain and raised myself with difficulty onto his back. Aragorn began to protest along with Gimli. Legolas was too far ahead to hear any words from us.

"It'd be quicker if I go around the mountain and then back to the same route you will all take. I'll be fine, its not very far. If Yolderain gets lame it'd put us behind and we'd get split up anyway." Without another word, I lead Yolderain forward and then slowly turn around the rocky side of the mountain.

I managed to get a good start across Rohan, searching for Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. I had passed huge boulders in the ground and slowed Yolderain. I heard more horses. My eyes twitched as I kept as silent and still as possible.

I turned to look around my surroundings and found a large group of riders clad in battle armour riding towards me. Riders of Rohan. I was stuck in the moment, they came riding towards me, then slowing down and forming a large circle around me, their spears pointed sharply at me. Yolderain whinnied, and snorted again and again at the other horses.

"What business does an elf have in the riddermark?" he asked sternly, frowning upon me.

"I'm trying to find my companions horse-master, have you come across another elf, a man and a dwarf?" I asked anxiously. He shook his head sternly. "What exactly are you all doing here, in the riddermark?" he asked. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn is one of those companions. He and the others track uruk-ai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our hobbit-friends. Have you seen them?" the rider sighed and took off his helmet. The spears automatically were pulled away from me and he shook his head. "The uruks are gone, we slaughtered them during the night. We did not see any hobbits... We left none alive." I felt a burn in the pit of my stomach and felt my mouth draw sharp and quick breaths. I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm. Chances are, they escaped during the battle and are somewhere safe and unharmed.

I sighed. "We piled the carcasses and burned them.." he motioned behind him, and surely enough in the distance there was a great pile of corpses, smoking.

"I am sorry elf maiden.." he jumped back onto his horse and threw his helmet onto his head. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. We ride north!" he disappeared into the distance riding his horse, along with the other riders of Rohan.

I took a deep breath and lead Yolderain into a canter.

* * *

**A/N: HOPED YOU LIKED IT  
****(: gave up a sunday for you pfshh rofl.  
-alyce. (author)  
xxox**


	3. Gandalf The White

**HAHAHAHAH I'VE TOTALLY FAILED THIS STORY :P 1 review :**  
**aaaahh omg.**  
**at least i got a review! :O mary-sue alert, i think this story is heading downhill or something. Oh welll.**  
**ChuddleyCanons: OMG THANKYOU FOR ACTUALLY TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW xD and thankyou for the encouragement ^.^ i think i will :D!**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. i ONLY OWN Brietlin.**

**i made a poem for any flamers:**  
**flames are stupid.**  
**yes they are.**  
**flames are stupid.**  
**why-would-you-bother-trying-to-actually-flame-someone-when-they-have-guts-to-put-it-up-for-the-world-to-read ? (something that rhymes with 'are)**  
**well lets stop sitting around and admiring my awesome kick-butt poetry skills xD lets read! :O**

**CHAPTER THREE: GANDALF THE WHITE**

I stopped Yolderain just before the large smoking pile of orc corpses. Spears, weapons and shields were scattered across the ground, some of the spears were sticking out of the ground. On one of them, was a head of one of the uruk-ai.

I grimaced mentally and turned away quickly. I searched around the area, hoping to find at least one trait of Merry and Pippin. I never did. I felt something sharp in my chest and felt a pang of sadness.

I hadn't known the hobbits for long, when the horse-lord explained the story about Merry and Pippin to me I hadn't exactly believed it properly at first. I was simply listening and hoping in my head that when I rode over to where the orc corpses lay, then I would find them hiding somewhere.

I collapsed down onto my knees and pulled a strand of my hair behind my pointed ear. I closed my eyes.

The sound of hoof beats interrupted my thoughts for the halflings, my head shot up and I caught glimpse of Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas riding towards me on horses. Legolas and Gimli were riding together. I frowned at Aragorn, and he simply nodded slowly as if he understood.

He hopped off his horse and looked around the corpses. "Merry and Pippin..." I started, looking up at them all. "I think they're gone."

Aragorn sighed. He marched over to the other side of the pile and started inspecting it thoroughly. Gimli practically jumped off the horse and started searching around in the pile with his axe. I didn't question the horses, I would do that later. He stopped curiously and then pulled something out of the pile. He held up what looked to be half of a belt. "It's one a' their wee belts.." he said quietly, showing it to Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at it carefully while Legolas murmured a prayer in elvish. Aragorn grew angry and ran forward ro kick a helmet sitting by itself on the ground.

He cried out angrily and knelt down on the ground, putting his hands to his head. "We've failed them.." muttered Gimli.

"Yes. We have" I agreed, looking down at my knees.

Aragorn turned his head slowly to stare down intently at the grass.

"A hobbit lay here..." he said, putting his hands along the ground. "And the other..." I raised my head slightly and walked over to Aragorn, who was now following the grass towards the forest up ahead.

"They crawled....And their hands were bound.." he knelt down, after standing up again to pick up a small piece of rope.

"Their bonds were cut!" he continued to anxiously walk through the grass, studying the ground. Legolas, Gimli and I followed eagerly.

"They ran over here....They were followed...Their tracks lead away from the battle!"

Aragorn ran over the edge of the forest. "...Into Fangorn forest."

Gimli gasped quietly. "Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?"

Legolas simply looked upton the forest, squinting slightly, as Aragorn did. Aragorn took a step into the forest, but Gimli caught his arm roughly. "Aragorn, are you sure they went in there?" he asked nervously, putting emphasis on 'sure'. Legolas smiled to himself quickly, then turned to me.

"Did you manage Brietlin?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "I ran into the riders of Rohan on my way, they directed me here." Legolas nodded. "You met them too?" he smiled. I quirked an eyebrow. "They ran into you?" he nodded. "The horses... they gave them to us. Told us exactly where the hobbits would be."

Aragorn had managed to convince Gimli he was absolutely sure of everything by the time Legolas and I had stopped talking and silently moved into the forest. It was eerie, and slightly cold as we passed through some of the bushes.

I felt a liquid on one of the leaves stick to the side of my dress. I looked down at my side and saw slight marks of a black substance. Gimli looked at my dress curiously, then put his finger to the bunch of leaves which were still stained with the substance. He brought it to his mouth then spat it out instantly. "urgh. Orc blood!" I grimaced. The plain idea of having orc blood on me... I shuddered.

Aragorn and Legolas ignored us completely and followed a nearby stream up towards an opening surrounded by trees. "These are strange tracks.." said Aragorn, kneeling down to examine the ground. Legolas looked over him at the ground. Gimli came into the opening last, looking around nervously. "The air is so close in here" he said.

Legolas looked around at the forest with an intent gaze. "This forest is old. Very old" he whispered the last part, then pushed his eyebrows together. "Full of memory... and anger."

The trees started groaning. The groans were getting louder and sooner there was more than one tree groaning. Gimli pulled up his axe in defense, looking around at the trees with wide eyes.

"The trees are speaking to each other..." said Legolas. Aragorn and Legolas turned around to stare at Gimli, who was still turning around and staring at trees nervously.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered. The dwarf let out a grumble in response, widening his eyes even more. Aragorn waved his hand around. "Lower your axe!" he whispered again.

Gimli frowned and then cautiously lowered his axe, still darting his eyes around the forest. I smiled at Gimli's nervousness.

"Aragorn! something's out there.." said Legolas, in elven. Gimli through a confused look at me and I translated quietly.

Aragorn and Legolas spoke together in elvish. "What do you see?" Aragorn looked around the forest. "The white wizard approaches.." said Legolas, in english.

His eyes turned a pale blue colour and he stared intently into the forest. I instantly thought of Saruman the white.

Aragorn whispered quietly over to us. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn and Gimli pulled their weapons close. Legolas ran his fingers over the end of an arrow.

"We must be quick" A blinding light came from the other side of the small opening, I squinted against the harshness of it and stayed behind the 3 who were now throwing their weapons at the wizard.

The wizard hit each one a different way with his staff. Aragorn held a hand over his face, shielding himself from the bright light. I stayed behind Gimli and Legolas.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits" said the wizard, his voice rough. "Where are they?" yelled Aragorn. "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect..." his voice changed into a merrier one, with a hint of amusement.

"Does that comfort you?" Aragorn frowned upon the wizard. "Who are you?" he whispered harshly. The voice did not reply. "Show yourself!" cried Aragorn. The light disappeared instantly, and there stood a wizard by the name of Gandalf. I had heard about this wizard, but I had never suspected to see him in Fangorn Forest.

Aragorn's frown went away and he whispered to himself in disbelief. "It cannot be.." Legolas knelt down onto his knees and bowed his knees. Gimli did the same, only bowing his head.

Gandalf looked at me with a questioning look, then quickly looked back to Aragorn.

"You fell..." said Aragorn, still stuttering to himself in disbelief.

"Through fire... and water.... From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak.. I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me... And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and everyday was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end."

He paused with a very small smile upon his lips. Aragorn smiled back, encouraging him to continue.

"I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, Until my task is done." Aragorn stepped towards the wizard. "Gandalf..." he whispered. "Gandalf?" he questioned.

His eyebrows shot together with a frown. "Yes. That was what they used to call me" he smiled. Aragorn nodded obviously. "Gandalf the grey.." he continued, "That was my name."

Gimli smiled, "Gandalf" he said happily. The wizard nodded and raised his eyebrows slightly, "I am Gandalf the White" Legolas' frown turned into a very small smile. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." Gandalf raised his eyes from Aragorn and placed them on me carefully.

"What is your name, young elleth?" he asked with question in his eyes. I bowed my head slightly. "Brietlin, my lord.. of Rivendell." He nodded towards me with a warm smile. He then turned towards Aragorn, with a raised eyebrow. "We found her in Lothlorien, she thought we were spies. She is alone, she waited for her siblings. We could not leave her. She is injured." He motioned towards my leg, which had healed slightly. It was still incredibly sore, but I was able to limp around without help now.

Yolderain and the other horses were left outside of the forest. "Why were you waiting for your siblings.. Brietlin?" asked Gandalf curiously. "I was travelling with them, my lord. They disappeared looking for wood. I decided to wait." he sighed. "It is quite dangerous.. out journey that is, Brietlin. Would you be able to handle it?" I shrugged. "I do not know, my lord." Gandalf smiled. "Please do not call me "my lord" elleth, my friends call me Gandalf" he offered me another smile and then stepped forward with Aragorn.

They began walking down beside the stream again. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Aragorn threw me a worried look. "Gandalf, I cannot ride properly." Gandalf stopped abruptly and turned back to look at me curiously. "Is it because of the stirrups?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "You should ride with another, then you wouldn't have to worry about those sorts of troubles."

I frowned down at the ground. Who would ride with me?

Gandalf stepped over the fresh grass and whistled loudly, looking over the grassy plain in sign of something. We had made it out of the forest, and Gandalf stood across from the opening, looking out across the field.

I stood with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. I sighed and nervously clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth.

Legolas stepped over to me quietly. His eyes were at the ground, and they slowly flickered up to me. "Have you found anyone to ride with yet, Brietlin?" he questioned. I sighed and shook my head, but gave him a questioning glance when I saw that he was about to talk again. "You may ride with me if you want. The dwarf will ride Yolderain." His eyes looked hopeful.

I smiled and shrugged. "Why not Legolas.." he smiled down at me, shwoing a pearly white smile.

A horse neighed a few yards away from us. A beautiful, white horse galloped towards us all. It's thick, almost golden mane flew behind its head as it went. Legolas' eyes widened. "That is one of the mearas.... Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The horse snorted slightly as it slowed down towards Gandalf. "Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses." Gandalf bowed his head lightly towards Shadowfax, and the horse returned it quickly. ".. And has been my friend through many dangers." He reached forward to pat Shadowfax on the side of his neck.

"Brietlin.." he turned towards me, and looked as if about to speak. "She will ride with me Gandalf." Spoke Legolas, coming forward and standing beside Shadowfax. Gandalf nodded somberely and called for the other horses.

We had all arrived at Edoras, stopping our horses before the large hill it sat upon. "Edoras! and the golden hall of meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan...Whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

Legolas had a hold of the reigns to his horse, and was now gripping them tightly. I sat behind him, I had gripped onto his waist tightly while we rode to Edoras.

"be careful what you say...Do not look for welcome here.." He nudged Shadowfax forward to Edoras. Legolas and Aragorn did the same. Gimli came afterwards, havng had diffilculty riding Yolderain towards Edoras.

We had reached the small archway into Edoras, and a flag from the city flew down with the wind onto the ground. Aragorn stared at it curiously, then proceeded into Edoras.

We passed through the small town, walking by depressed civilians staring at us with cold eyes. It was without happiness. "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard.." said Gimli.

We pulled the horses along the bottom of the stairs. Gandalf pulled me aside. "Were planning on doing a few little things in there, possibly some that would be better without your injury. Would you like to stay here until we come and get you?" I raised an eyebrow and then nodded lightly. Gandalf smiled. "Thankyou Brietlin, it is for the best."

I stayed where I was on Legolas' horse and ignored the stares of the people of Edoras. I closed my eyes.

* * *

I heard a loud grunt as I came around the corner from the staircase. The horses were sleeping.

The civilians around me ran to the edge of the stair and glanced at the sight with gaping mouths. A man with greasy hair clad in black was now slowly crawling away from The king Theoden. Theoden had extreme anger in his eyes, and a sword in his hand, slowly trudging down the stairs.

"I've only... ever.. served you, my lord.." The man clad in black had deathly pale skin, and purple circles around his eyes. His teeth were yellow and his lips were blue.

"Your leechdraft.. would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" The king had the man crawling towards the crowd of civilians forming at the bottom of the stairs. "Send me.. not from your sight!" The king raised the sword above his head, waiting to swing down at the ugly man.

He cried out and covered his head with his hands. Aragorn came up behind the king and caught his arm before he sent the man to death.

"No, my lord! No, my lord.. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." The ugly man instantly rose from his crawling position and ran for the people, pushing his way through the crowd violently.

"Get out of my way!" he screamed. The people of the crowd gasped and moved out of the way in instinct. "Hail, Theoden King!" the people of the crowd instantly bowed towards the great king of Rohan. Aragorn knelt down beside him. I bowed my head and sent Aragorn a small smile.

The king turned away from the crowd and gazed up at the sky, then back to Aragorn with a question in his eye. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

All happiness drifted away in an instant, the crowd of people slowly disappeared into small huts without any noise. Eowyn, the white lady of Rohan, was standing at the top of the stairs. A tear rolled down her cheek.

King Theoden was led away by Gandalf, and Aragorn came over to me. "Would you like to come up now?" he asked, without a smile.

"yes."

The halls were empty apart from the remaining people of the fellowship. Two little children from the westfold had rode to Edoras on a large horse, the little girl repeatedly asking where her 'mama' was.

Theoden sat on his thrown, his head in his hands. Gandalf sat beside him on another chair, sighing every now and then and listening to Eowyn speak to the children. Dinner had been set out for Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I, but I was barely eating. I was too caught up in the story to eat normally. The two children, who went by the names of Eothain and Freda, had been eating a special sort of stew with bread.

Legolas wasn't eating at all. He had his back leaning on one of the round poles in the large room and was thinking.

I stood up and walked beside him. "Whats troubling you?" I whispered. He shook his head and replied in elvish. "The orcs are roaming freely across Rohan. They're taking lives as they go along.." I sighed, and then looked over to Eowyn and the two children. Eowyn looked at us curiously, then turned to Theoden and Gandalf.

"They had no warning..." she said, standing up from her kneeling position. "They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Legolas turned to Aragorn, and vice versa. They exchanged a knowing, sad glance.

"Rick, cot and tree." Freda looked up to Eowyn. "Where is Mama?!" she cried. "Shhh..." Eowyn put a green blanket across Freda's shoulders and whispered a few words with her.

King Theoden had not moved since Eowyn had started speaking. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash..All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head-on. Draw him away from your women and children... you must fight!" said Gandalf.

Aragorn and Legolas spoke with each other in extremely hushed voices. Aragorn turned to the king. "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden got up from his seat angrily and walked down the small steps to the throne. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me...But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Theoden turned to Gandalf with a stern expression. Aragorn stopped smoking his pipe and spoke again. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Eowyn turned her head towards Aragorn with a soft expression and parted her lips slightly.

I turned to Legolas, whose gaze I could see, flickered to me in his peripheral vision. A ghost of a smile was on his face, but it vanished as he returned to listening to the conversation between king Theoden and Aragorn.

"When last I looked... Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Gimli, who was eating rather furiously, raised his eyebrows and tried to ignore the stern conversation by drinking quietly.

Gimli let out a small burp, then covered his mouth with his fist. I held back a giggle.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf stepped forward to KIng Theoden and raised his eyebrows. "The city must empty, Gandalf. They must flee to Helms deep." Helms deep, as I remembered was the fortress of Rohan.

Caves were built underneath the refuge so people escape quickly through a mountain pass if they were attacked.

Theoden turned to me. "You will have to go with them, it is not safe with your injury my lady." I frowned, but understood and nodded somberely.

All was quiet.

* * *

**OHHHH I HOPED YOU LIKED IT, sorry- it sucked so bad ahaha.**  
**i was like, '....im just typing it someone elses pov.. oh well..' ahhha well i guess thats okay, i mean it gets better in chapter four! :O  
****well, review.. :D  
-alyce. xxox (author)**


	4. Wargs

**YO :**  
**ahahahah, the day after i put up my last chapter im starting to write chapter four :P I. AM. EPIC.**  
**weeell, 2 revies from ChuddleyCanons is enough to keep me going.. :P oh well ahah. THANKS CHUDDLEYCANONS! :D much appreciated.. ^.^ hopefully this chapter will be ore entertaining.. :S**

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN BRIETLIN- MY OC. ALL THE DIALOGUE, (APART FROM VARIOUS BITS) WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME. THEY BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.

**CHAPTER FOUR: WARGS**

"I will tell Hama first thing in the morning, then he can warn the people of Edoras to clear out of the city. I'm retiring for the night now" he bowed gently to gandalf and simply nodded to the others. He vanished out of the room, the echoes of a door slamming bounced around my ears.

The remaining members of the fellowship were given a large room on the other side of the long home of Theoden. It was filled with blankets and small pillows neatly lined at the end of each blanket. There was one blanket off by itself on the other side of the room, I smiled to myself at the thought of them being considerate and gently passed through the gaps between each blanket until I reached my own.

I laid down on the blanket, on my back, with my feet crossed over one another and my fingers intertwined with each other across my stomach. I stared up at the ceiling and gently closed my eyes.

Two sets of feet entered the room. One of the footsteps was heavier than the other. They whispered to eachother. "Brietlin, is your leg bothering you?" The voice of Aragorn fluttered in my ears and I shook my head lightly. The lighter set of footsteps must've belonged to Legolas. No human could really be that light on their feet.

I opened my eyes soon after to find Aragorn sleeping and snoring lightly in his sleeping area. Legolas was nowhere to be found. I stood on the blanket and tried to exit the room quietly.

Gandalf was up in the main hall of Theodens palace, talking with one of the guards quietly. On my way past the hall, I bumped into Gimli. "Oh, careful Lass." He chuckled to himself and stepped around me to whistle merrily down the hall. I managed to escape the large palace and found Legolas standing alone by himself, under the stars, facing the plains of Rohan.

"You shouldn't be walking on that leg of yours Brietlin" he said. He turned around sharply, to give me half a smile and then return to gazing up at the stars. "I can manage to get around now Legolas... I'm an elf, remember?" I smiled at the back of his head as his eyes were glued up at the night sky. "Something does not sit right in my chest. I fear the orcs will ambush us as we make for Helm's deep."

I frowned and walked up slowly beside him. His elven cloak was wrapped tightly around him, and the hood was up over his head.

He never smiled as he looked out. "Helm's deep is strong, solid rock. Though there is one weakness of the refuge. I fear it will be breached." I turned to him seriously, still watching as he stared.

I sighed and placed one of my arms onto the other. It was getting quite awkward between us and in my head I was deseperately rushing through ideas for breaking the awkward silence.

Legolas must've been thinking the same thoughts, for his next statement came out a bit unsure- as if he was asking a question. "The stars look nice.." he darted his eyes around the sky and then they fell back onto the plain. I nodded, "yes, they are.." Legolas cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Forgive me, Brietlin. I'm not all that great to talk with." The corner of his mouth curled up slightly, but then it fell back down as he turned to me. I laughed.

"Neither am I Legolas.. Tell me the history of the fellowship." Legolas took in a deep breath and started to re-count all of the events from before Lothlorien. He told me of a council that was held in the house of Elrond in Rivendell, and how they had taken the Caradrhas pass into the mines of Moria. He told me of Gandalf and how he fell from the bridge of Khazad-dum.

They had visited Lothlorien and Haldir of Lorien had taken them to see the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien. Galadriel, and Celeborn.

Overall, the fellowship had very big memories. He swallowed nervously and offered me a long-lasting smile, "Well, I must retire to our quarters. I wish to sleep as a human this night.." he slipped off into the great hall of Theoden.

I stood on the very edge of the platform before the staircase. I heard a very small voice whimpering from behind the doors. "..What are you doing out elf-lady?" It was Freda, the small village girl who came to Edoras not 3 hours ago. She was still cuddling a small pillow, and rubbing her eyes with her spare hand. She had obviously just woken up.

"Oh I don't need sleep Freda, because I'm an elf. Elves don't actually need sleep, like your people do." I bent down to her level and gently poked her nose. She giggled light and stared down at the ground. "I want mama" she spoke sadly. I looked down at her softly. "You cannot sleep?" she shook her head and whimpered even more.

"She said she'd be here." I rubbed her shoulders and pulled her tiny hand into mine. "Well, lets get you something then.."

"...Take only what provisions you need!" The sun had well risen in the sky and the people of Edoras were packing up their lives and preparing to leave for Helm's deep. Gandalf walked through the crowd quickly, without taking his eyes off the stable on the other side of the city. Before we had been given dinner, a few guards of Edoras kindly led our horses to the stable for the night.

"Helm's deep!.." yelled Gimli. "They flee to the mountain, when they should stand and fight!" he shook his head in shame and continued to follow after Gandalf.

I was walking normally, putting slight pressure on my leg. I was able to walk on it steadily without it hurting too much, though I was not able to walk with speed or run. Legolas stayed behind with me as we slowly walked towards the stables. "How are you?" he motioned towards my leg. "Im very well, the wound is closing and it hasn't been much of a burden." Legolas smiled. "Well, thats good then. At least its better than before." The thoughts of Lothlorien flooded into my mind.

Hiding underneath a log, finding Merry and Pippin hiding in a tree trunk and attacking Aragorn thinking he was some spy.. But the thoughts of why I was actually in Lothlorien affected me most. I hoped they were okay, I had left them alone afterall. What if they had returned when I had been away and sent out a party looking for me? they'd have no idea where I really was, miles and miles from Lorien.

"Brietlin?.. Brietlin?" Legolas shook my shoulder gently. "Did i hit a nerve?" he asked gently, concern in his voice. I shook it lightly and followed into the stables after Gandalf. Gimli was still ranting about Helm's deep.

"Who will defend them, if not their King?" Gandalf was ignoring him with ease and walked with purpose towards Shadowfax, who neighed softly.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people.." said Aragorn. "Helm's deep has saved them in the past.."

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap..." said Gandalf, finally arriving beside Shadowfax.

"He thinks he's leading them to safety.. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." Gandalf paused to let Aragorn speak, he nodded. "They will hold" Gandalf raised his eyebrows and passed through the small gate to Shadowfax's stable.

"The Grey Pilgrim...That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." He lifted himself onto Shadowfax, and Aragorn opened the gate to Shadowfax's stable.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Aragorn nodded. "Go" he said under his breath, moving out of the way for Gandalf and his horse.

He charged down the narrow pathway towards the door to the stable, Legolas and Gimli rushed out of the way. Legolas pulled me back slightly, holding his quiver of arrows in his spare hand.

* * *

The golden halls of Theoden were filled with his guards going through old boxes and chests digging through the contents. They were all preparing for the leaving. I saw Eowyn pick up a sword from one of the old chests, she swung it about a few times and eventually clashed it with Aragorns. The two exchanged conversation.

I watched from the tables on the other side of the hall as the two talked of 'Eowyn's fate' Gimli and Legolas were sitting beside me, neither talking with the other. Gimli sighed and mumbled a few things to himself. Legolas nudged me, "Brietlin, were ready to go. The people of Edoras are lining up at the gates." Legolas stepped past me and gently pulled on my shoulder.

I nodded and called to Gimli. "Come Gimli, were heading to Helm's deep now." He stared at the table without any emotion, apart from the deep adoration in his eyes. He sighed again, and looked up at the ceiling. Legolas smirked. "You're not thinking about the Lady of the wood... are you master Gimli?" he smiled triumphantly as a slow, red shade swept over Gimli's cheeks.

I laughed as he got up and strided towards Legolas. "And what of you eh? always mysteriously staring at miss Brietlin over here.." he smiled up at Legolas, and brushed past him without a word. All was silent between us. Legolas snickered at Gimli. "Dwarves..." he muttered to himself.

He walked away nervously and didn't even glance at me until we had passed well out of Edoras.

* * *

Gimli sat up onto a horse, that was led by Eowyn.

Aragorn followed behind with me standing beside him. Gimli was explaining to Eowyn about Dwarf women and how they are many times mistaken for dwarf men. The people of Edoras were just passing the halfway mark between Edoras and Helm's deep. The sun was directly overhead us, and was shining down hard onto our heads. My hair was pushed out of my face as I held the reigns of Aragorn's horse.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women, and in fact- they are so alike in voice and appearance... that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Eowyn smiled and turned to Aragorn, who metioned to his chin and formed a diamond under his chin. "Its the beards" he whispered, smiling.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Eowyn let out a hearty laugh, as did Gimli. He continued to speak, but didn't get to finish his sentence as his horse ran off. He fell off after a short while and sprang to his knees claiming it was deliberate. Eowyn laughed and followed swiftly.

"Shes a nice woman, Aragorn." I said, turning to him. He looked at me curiously, "Why is it that you tell me this..?" I smiled. "Just in case you return the obvious feelings she has for you." He cleared his throat.

"I do not love Eowyn, Brietlin. My heart belongs to Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell, daughter of Elrond." I gasped and looked up at Aragorn. I had only seen Arwen in Rivendell a few times, her beauty was beyond any normal elf- even though she wasn't completely elven.

She had long, thick black hair with piercing blue eyes. Her skin was ivory and porcelain, and she had unbelievable grace.

I realised then that Legolas wasn't with us. "Aragorn, where is Legolas?" he looked down at me with an amused expression. "He is up front if you must know, Brietlin. Though your feelings for him are obvious, and i think he may return them." I widened my eyes.

"Aragorn, nothing is occuring between me and Legolas. Were simply friends. Just like you and Eowyn." I let go of the horses reigns and left to help Eowyn to get Gimli back on his horse. I could hear him chuckling wildly to himself, and I fought the urge to smile- shaking my head.

When Gimli was back safely on his horse, I decided to rest my leg for a little and situated myself on top of Aragorns horse. He led the reigns and spoke with Eowyn who was asking questions about the evenstar around his neck.

Just above the pack of people from Edoras, Legolas stood on the top of a hill we were about to pass. He watched as Hama and another horse-lord rode down the hill.  
I could hear the horses getting distressed. Very soon the sounds of loud barks and growls echoed about the plain, and one of the horse-lords called out, "Wargs!" Legolas was right.

We were getting ambushed by The warg-riders of Isengard. Legolas disappeared below the hill. Aragorn looked concerned as he heard the sounds of wargs and horses. "Brietlin, I need my horse." I hopped off instantly, and gently climbed on top of Gimli's horse. Gimli climbed off quickly and followed Aragorn to the top of the hill, they looked down curiously. Very soon I heard Legolas grunt and yell out, "a scout!"

Aragorn ran back to us swiftly. King Theoden, who had been riding behind Aragorn before, rode over to him fastly. "What is it? What do you see?" his old face was wrinkled up in a frown. "Wargs! We're under attack!" The people of Edoras became frightened and starting screaming and gasping all at once. They formed a large circle, keeping the children and elderly towards the back.

Aragorn climbed up onto his horse. He jotted off down the hill along with the other men going to fight the wargs. King Theoden spotted Eowyn and ran over beside us, his eyes were set on Eowyn in a stern way. "You must lead the people to Helm's deep, and make haste!" Eowyn protested.

"I can fight!" King Theoden disagreed with Eowyn, and told her to do this for him. She looked disappointed when she climbed onto one of the other horses she had been leading that day.

"Make for the lower ground! Stay together!" she hit Gimli's horse on the side of its thigh and the horse charged off, taking me wildly down the hill. I stopped him and ran back to the crowd.  
Aragorn spun around on his horse to glance at Eowyn one last time, he glanced to me and nodded before charging off with the other men.

I could hear the yells and growls from the orcs on the other side of the hill, and the singing bow of Legolas.

"At last, Helm's deep!" The sounds of battle and death had vanished quickly as we passed through the side of the hill. Helm's deep was now in view, and the people of Edoras were happy they had made it safely to the stone refuge.

I sat up on Aragorn's horse and watched as the people hugged one another and thanked no one in particular. I stood and thought about how many of the men that went out to fight would return. "My lady?" an elderly woman approached me, "aren't you glad were safe?" she looked as happy as she could be. "Of course I am. I'm just thinking of the lives that would have been lost..."

"Ohh..." she look at the ground and then smiled up at me, "let us get inside before we grieve, my lady." I led her in with the other people happily. But something didn't feel right in my heart, I had a feeling someone of great importance would have been lost in the battle against the wolves of isengard.

I didn't like it, but I have never been wrong in the past. I tried to ignore it as best as I could.

When we passed through the doors of Helm's deep, other people from Rohan were already situated inside. Many of them were clad in mail and were carrying bows and arrows, helmets upon their heads. I watched as Freda and Eothain ran to their mother and hugged her dearly.

"Make way for Theoden! Make way for the King!" cried Gamling. Sure enough, KIng Theoden rode up the steep smooth pathway of Helm's deep. Eowyn disappeared behind a brick wall and hurried along trying to get a glimpse of her uncle. Behind him was Legolas and Gimli.

Where was Aragorn?

I rushed beside Eowyn as quick as I could, still slightly limping as I hurried. Theoden and the men of Edoras stopped and other people of Rohan started tending to their horses.

The men who had faught the battle did not look happy to finally arrive at Helm's deep, in fact Gimli and Legolas looked the most saddened for whatever reason. "So few.. So few of you have returned" said Eowyn, searching the crowd for Aragorn.

Theoden stuttered on his words for a moment, then gave Eowyn a fake smile. "Our people are safe...we have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli took off his helmet nervously, and took in a deep breath as he slowly walked over towards Eowyn and I. "My ladies..." Eowyn looked confused, and slightly nervous. "Lord Aragorn.. Where is he?" she asked, her voice breaking at the end. Gimli took in quick, sharp breaths and sniffed. "He fell..." I felt an aching pain as I put my hand to my heart. I muttered a prayer in elvish.

Eowyn's eyes quickly filled with tears. She glanced up at Theoden, who threw her a worried look.  
Gimli and Legolas approached me. We each stared at the groun in absolute silence. Aragorn was a good man, he fought well and he had a lot of respect. He was who I first met in Lothlorien. The thought of his death made tears spring to my eyes. They slowly rolled down my cheek as I thought of him.

Legolas nudged Gimli, and pointed towards me gently. He rushed him off, following soon after. He stopped just before he elft, and turned back to me with equally emotioned eyes. "I do not think he is dead Brietlin." I collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing into my hands.

Legolas knelt down so he was standing up on his toes, and put his hand on my back. "It will all be fine, you will see." He gently pulled me into a tight embrace and repeated his words in elvish.

A day had passed. The death of Aragorn still lingered in my thoughts, although Legolas had told me he believes Aragorn is still alive I still had that tiny fraction of feeling. I tried to push it away as I ushered the other women and children deeper into Helm's deep. Eowyn found me and hugged me tightly. "I could tell you were close lady Brietlin.. please do not live on in grief." I closed my eyes and hugged her back warmly. "Do not fear Lady Eowyn, I do not believe he is dead."

Eowyn looked at my eyes widely. "How do you know Brietlin?" She let my shoulders go and stood in front of me. "I do not know, Legolas told me yesterday that he may not be dead, but I could not be very sure. There is still part of me that believes that Aragorn is dead." She smiled at me saucily, "Legolas...? you were quite close with him yesterday, if I do say so myself." the smile disappeared when She looked behind me in wonder.

I turned around and saw a very damaged Aragorn talking with Legolas. They were exchanging words in Elvish, and Legolas handed him what looked to be the evenstar Arwen had given him. Aragorn put on a questioning face, but Legolas merely smiled lightly.

Eowyn's face smiled and she looked at me, qith a quivering chin. "I believe he was right, Brietlin." She put a hand on my shoulder. "I must go speak with him now.." She left in a hurry to attack Aragorn with an embrace. She stared at him in shock for a few minutes.

Legolas came up beside me. "He didn't die." He said quietly.  
I shook my head, "no, you were right."

* * *

**WHOOAAAA HE HUGGSSS PEOPLEE  
****ahahah -pokes alien legolas-**  
**O.o anywwaaaays xD...  
PLEASE REVIEW. IM SICK OF GETTING THINGS LIKE: story alert, story alert, favourite story, favourite author, story alert.**  
**.. ahaha if you review, ill love you forever (: ahah BYEE :O -alyce. xxox (author)  
****p.s: no reviews= ME DYING. ahaha. ... jks o.o xd**


	5. Helm's Deep

**Heeey everyone. (more like, one person :P)**  
**ahaha I LOVE YOU CHUDDLEYCANONS, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ! :D ahaha, im so pathetic. pfsh :P ahha well CHAPTER FIVE ALREADDY ! just putting it out there- im on holidays for like two weeks now, so i can update at least five chapters in that time.**  
**i don't really do anything on the hols :| its pretty boring ahaha and im also reading the two towers ! i finished the first book, im up to the white rider chapter in the second book :**  
**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, (SADLY :p AHAHA) ALL ORIGINAL DIALOGUE, PLOT, CHARACTERS ETC BELONG TO J.R.R TOLKIEN. I ONLY OWN MY OC 'BRIETLIN' AND 'YOLDERAIN'**

**CHAPTER FIVE: HELM'S DEEP **

* * *

"A great host, you say?" Aragorn had made his entrance into the main hall of Helm's deep, where King Theoden stood talking with some soldiers. He was first astonished at the fact he lived, but put it aside for the moment as Aragorn explained the coming of the uruk-ai.

I stood behind Aragorn, with Legolas and Gimli, as Theoden turned away and stared at a small throne at the end of the hall. "All Isengard is emptied.." Theoden's breathing was getting quicker as silence filled the hall. "How many?"

There was no hint of nervousness if Aragorns voice. "Ten thousand strong, at least." A pause filled the hall and Theoden turned around, his eyes filled with disbelief. "Ten thousand?" he asked. Aragorn sighed, 'its is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

Legolas eyes flickered to mine in an instant and disappeared back to Theoden swiftly. It was as if he was making sure of something in his head.

Theoden's voice suddenly filled with anger and annoyance. "Let them come." He spat.

Aragorn and Legolas spoke with each other in hushed voices as Theoden disappeared. Gimli grumbled a bit to himself. "Brietlin, you are to be sent into the caves along with the women and children. No excuses, accompany Eowyn." Aragorn said.

"What if I want to fight Aragorn?" I asked. "No, Brietlin, you have not proved yourself otherwise about your skill with weapons. These are uruk-ai, they won't go down perhaps as easily as orcs and they don't have mercy on innocent elves. Especcially ones with injured legs." I stood up to prove my point.

"I can stand up fully well thankyou Aragorn, its healing quite nicely." Beside us, Gimli and Legolas watched as if it was some form of entertainment. They didn't move once, though their eyes flickered from me, to Aragorn as we talked.

"Yes Brietlin, but can you run?" I looked down at the ground. "No.." I murmured. "Exactly, they'll probably chase you until they finally kill you Brietlin." I sighed. "I guess you do have a point, I was rather foolish to think I could fight.." I looked down at the ground. Aragorn sighed and held his hand on my shoulder.

"You are not foolish, Brietlin. You wish to help Rohan and its people, and I admire you for that." He smiled gently and removed his hand. He followed the path down the hall that King Theoden took.

"What if none of you return?" I asked Legolas and Gimli, who were standing beside me still. "Oh we will, lass.. we know how to defend ourselves. I guarantee you we will return eh?" said Gimli. He nudged me in the ribs, a bit harder than I expected.

"We will return Brietlin, all of us. We will not leave you by yourself. I promise." Legolas smiled and disappeared with Aragorn down the hall. Gimli looked up to me, and raised his eyebrows.  
He shrugged and followed after Legolas.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Eowyn and I both held a hand each of a little boy. The little boy claimed he had lost his mother when coming into Helm's deep and had spent time trying to find her. He got lost in the crowd of people and was extremely distressed when we found him.

Eowyn bent down and continued to wipe all of the stray hairs form the boys face. "We'll find her child, we promise" she stood up again and started replying to every complaint that came out of the boys mouth. He only looked 4 years of age.

Eowyn groaned when she saw another few children standing around in the stone walls. They looked as if they had been crying and they were looking around in confusion as adult after adult walked past them without noticing their helpless expressions. "Oh, Brietlin would you-"

I nodded as Eowyn quickly thanked me and ran off to the lost children. The little boy looked up at me with a frown and a pout. "Where did the nice lady go off?" I smiled down at the boy and knelt down to be at eye-level with him.

"Her name is Eowyn, little one. She's going off to help the other children that are lost too. She'll be back soon.. In the meantime, lets find your mother." He stared at me strangely for a few minutes as if he was working out a problem in his brain. His eyes widened and he gasped, "Your an elf-lady! My Papa used to tell me stories about you!" he exclaimed.

I laughed down at his expression. "yes I am, child." He looked down at his feet for a few minutes, and stopped abruptly. He started kicking at his feet together, and darted his eyes around. "You have pointy ears... " He said, as if he wanted to continue with something else. I stopped and looked down at him with an amused smile. "Yes, I do.." He frowned and then smiled up at me, "Can I touch them?!" he asked excitedly.

I laughed down at him. Before I had a chance to reply, Legolas came up behind me. "Who is this?" he asked, kneeling down to the little boy. The boy frowned and grabbed at my leg, hiding his head behind me. I shot Legolas an amused smile as he watched the child in disbelief. He gently raised his hand and grabbed the boys one. "Don't be afraid, child. What do you need?"

"He cannot find his mother. He's been seperated from her since we arrived. Eowyn's helping other children." he smiled at the boy, and gently led him away from me. "Do not worry, we'll find her." He said, his voice reassuring.

The boy was suddenly in high spirits again as he recognised Legolas' elven ears. "You are an elf too! can I touch your ears..?" The rest of the conversation got quieter as I saw them disappear into the crowd of people, and then down the stone stairs.

I smiled to myself about the boys sudden change of mood. Eowyn came up behind me with three other children on her arms. She looked at me appreciatively. "Thankyou Brietlin, for finding his mother." The children at her arms were looking up at me with wide eyes as I replied. "Oh, I didn't. Legolas came to help. He took him down the stairs."

Eowyn smiled at me, a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "Ah, well then. Thankyou to Legolas." The children were all little girls, and they tilted their heads in confusion as they looked upon my ears. I knew what was coming and smiled inside.

Eowyn then looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Brietlin.. It would mean so much to me if you helped me once again. They are not related to one another, and that makes it all the more harder.." The girls all gasped again, but very dramatically. "Your an elf too! we saw a handsome elf just before!"

Eowyn laughed to herself as the girls, who looked even younger than the little boy, were grabbing at the end of the material of my dress and asking me all these questions that drowned in together. I laughed when I realised they were talking about Legolas and hushed them quietly.

"Yes, I'm an elf.." I led two away instantly, preventing the three to be yelling at me again. "Now, what are you called children?"

* * *

"Move back! Move to the caves!" The guards of Theoden were helping people to their feet as they ordered the crowd of Rohan to be rushed into the caves. I helped two elderly women to their feet and helped them into the caves, as did Eowyn with the others.

As we passed into the caves, the sounds of babies crying and women whimpering with each other filled my elven earsa. The sounds were great. I carried a large fire-lit branch into the caves and helped people adjust themselves onto the rocky ground.

As I walked down a large slope, I saw large groups of women and men embracing and kissing each other for what they thought was the last time they would see each other. The young boys and old men were being pulled away by the soldiers and back up the slop towards the entrance to the caves. Mothers were refusing to their sons go and the wives of the men fighting were holding each other and crying into their shoulders.

I frowned and stalked back up the slope. I gave away my branch to another woman and ran out of the caves, and up the stone slope. I passed through the stone walls and climbed the towers until I came across a room filled with men in armour, swinging weapons and preparing for battle.

I wished to give my three companions good luck. The men in the room wore expressionless faces as I passed through them with force. I came up behind Aragorn, who was wielding his sword and gripping it tightly. "Aragorn, promise me you will be careful." He turned around and looked at me worriedly, "What are you doing Brietlin? You should be in the caves!" I hushed him. "You, yourself, haven't promised me yet that you would return safely and unharmed." Aragorn sighed. "I do not know if I will, _Mellon nin_, I never know when I am about to go into battle."

I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes and gently tired to compose myself, "I only wish for you to be careful, do you promise me that?" He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "I promise, Brietlin. Now hurry! get into the caves!"

As I passed through the crowd, I ran into Legolas and Gimli. There was a moment of silence between us all and I finally sighed. "I wish you all luck, be careful okay?" I patted Gimli on the head jokingly and put my hand on Legolas' shoulder.

I stared at him silently for what felt like hours, until he smiled and grabbed the hand I had rested on his shoulder. "I promise, Brietlin. We are always careful, I do not think this will be a different situation. Just get to the caves, hurry!" he let go and let me hurry away.

I felt the corners of my mouth surl up into a smile and thought after thought ran through my head, did I have feelings for this elf? The silent moment between us kept replaying in my head as I hurried down the stone slope. Maybe I did.

* * *

The sounds of Uruk-ai and loud clanging interrupted my thoughts. I had been resting lightly, ignoring the stares of the women and children in the caves, as my chest hieved when I breathed but were eyes remained open. "They're breaking in!" the women and children began to panick and huddle to the lowest part of the cave. An elderly woman embraced Eowyn, while she wept. Eowyn's eyes remained wide and unchanged.

I raised myself from the ground and slowly made my way down the slope, helping the slower ones get down quicker. I knew certainly that men had been defending the entrance to the throne room with all their might, but by the sounds of the loud thumping earlier on in the night- the uruk-ai were too many for the men. "They're past the door!"

the sounds of whimpering got even louder as the thumping became stronger. A small, sliver of light passed through the small crack in the door leading to the caves. At last I remembered Gandalfs words, _"At dawn... look to the East."_

I smiled softly to myself and yelled reassuring things to the women and children. "We'll all be well! Gandalf the white is coming to help us this day!" but the women wouldn't listen, they were caught up with their children.

I sighed and turned to Eowyn. "Eowyn, this will not be the end. Gandalf is coming with the riders of Rohan. I heard it from his lips myself, he said he'd return at dawn on the fifth day!" a wave of relief passed on Eowyn's face and she smiled and laughed to herself in her relief of Gandalf.

The horn of Helm hammerhand sounded in the deep as I heard the doors to the throne room open with force, and the hooves of horses tapping against the stone floor.

The sounds of the Uruk-ai grew less and less as I heard the cries and chants of the men, yelling in victory as the Uruk-ai disappeared. The women and children in the caves were clinging onto eachother for dear life, tears of joy streaming down their faces. Eowyn embraced me, and I clung to her back. She smiled at me largely. "At last its over!" she laughed.

The doors to the caves opened, and Gamling stood there, looking for the women and children. "Attention! you may return to your families now." He yelled over the crying.  
The women and children started up the slope fastly, and eventually started to hurry out of the caves- anxious to see if their men survived the battle.

As I passed through the people, I couldn't find any sign of Gimli, Legolas or Aragorn. All around me there was tears of joy and sadness too. The wives of men who didn't survive the battle became widows, and the women whose husbands and children survived the battle were ecstatic.

I felt deeply for the saddened women. I spotted Eowyn through the crowd squeezing Aragorn in between her arms. I was attacked from behind by a small child who I recognised as the little boy I had helped yesterday. He grabbed at my legs and smiled up at me. I returned it and jokingly ruffled his hair. Gimli and Legolas came up behind the little boy. "Eh! what ya doin' little lad! give us a moment please?" Gimli pulled his off my leg and patted his shoulder.

A woman came emerging through the crowd and frowned down at the small boy. "Eomil!" (a/n: i had no idea what to call him O.O ahahha) The small boy cringed up at who looked to be his mother. "I'm sorry mama!" The mother grabbed his hand and pulled him away from us, "what did I tell you about sneaking away?" she asked him quietly.

I turned to Legolas. "You found his mother then?" he nodded, "It wasn't that hard. She was running around crying out, "Where's my child!" He ran to her after that." I smiled at both Legolas and Gimli. "Well, you fulfilled your promise..." Gimli chuckled, "Aye, we did lass! We told ya didn't we?" he nudged me in the ribs and continued to chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad you are both okay. Excuse me now.." I left into the crowd and found Aragorn and Eowyn. "I guess you fulfilled your promise then." He turned around and layed his hand on my shoulder, yet again. "I told you I would, didn't I?" I smiled. "I'm glad." Gimli and Legolas joined us.

"Were headed back to Edoras now, we need to get Gimli on a horse." Gimli was about to protest when Aragorn led him away to the other horses being cared for by the soldiers of Theoden.  
Legolas and I remained. "How did you succeed with so little men until Gandalf and the riders came?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"The archers of Lothlorien came to aid us, Haldir of Lorien led them." I was surprised. "Oh wow... Well thats very fortunate." Legolas' face suddenly turned sour and he looked at his feet. "Haldir passed during the battle."

I felt my emotions ripped away from me and felt for Legolas, who was still looking down at his feet. I bit my lip and feeling brave, I leant forward and lifted his face up. "He's in a better place now,_ Mellon nin_."

I gave him a reassuring smile and stalked off to find Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas remained there, looking down at the ground in disbelief. His lips curled up into a small smile.

* * *

The horses climbed up the steep hill leading out of Helm's deep. Gandalf had insisted that we travel slow and steady, so I had been allowed to ride with Yolderain. I whispered a few reassuring words in elvish to the horses ears. (a/n: even though the horse really isn't elvish, but rohirrim, he horse will most likely understand. because in a deleted scene, aragorn did the same with another horse from rohan. so TAKE IT. :P... sorry if these facts are wrong o.o ... :D)

I patted Yolderains neck. He let out a neigh, and tossed his head about. His mane hit me in the face and I chuckled as I hushed him. Gandalf and Theoden looked out onto the rocky wilderness, and laid their eyes on the smoking Mt. Doom in Mordor.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits... Somewhere in the wilderness."

All was quiet amongst us. The low rumbling of Mt. Doom was echoing loudly in the distance. The black smoke rising high into the dark overcast. Gandalf cleared his throat. "Well, the road is long and the people of Edoras are coming up close now. We best be off." He led Shadowfax into a canter as he made his way down the hill. We followed soon after, not going too far ahead for the women and children not to see us.

I led Yolderain into the stables, as did Legolas with Arod and Aragorn with Hasufel. Legolas and I exchanged conversation about our home lands. "Do You miss Mirkwood Legolas?" Legolas sighed and looked at his elven boots. "Everyday. I feel almost guilty for leaving my _Adar_, he grieved deeply when _Naneth..._ passed and I feel as if I'm not helping any much more." He bit his lip and started to run his fingers through Arod's mane.

"What of your kin? surely they are grieving for you.." he gave me a concerned look and watched as I started to do the same with Yolderain's mane. "My _Adar_ and _Naneth_ knew perfectly well of where we were going, though they didn't approve. Garlwyn and Arastyl were very secretive, they wouldn't tell me anything... My Adar would have sent out a party to search for me. They might be tracking me right now, as well as Garlwyn and Arastyl."

I reted the hand I had been brushing through my horses mane on his neck and sighed. If I were to travel around Middle-Earth this much while the party was tracking me, then surely there was only a small chance of them finding me. Legolas put his hand on mine, and gave mne a small smile. "I'm sure you will return to your home, after this war Brietlin."

I felt my face get hot as I looked at Legolas' smooth, yet rough hand over mine. He pulled away gentlyand disappeared out of the stables. I left my hand where it was and felt a large smile pull at my lips.

The day went by quickly, and soon the sun set. The sky filled with bright oranges and yellows as I climbed the stairs to the golden halls of King Theoden. When I entered, Theoden was sitting on his throne.

He was talking with Gandalf quietly, and my eyes wandered to the side tables. Gimli and Aragorn were seated at the table, talking amongst each other. Legolas stood up against the large pole holding up Theoden's ceiling. Gimli and Aragorn were staring at me a bit uncomfortably, and Legolas remained staring at the ground.

"Hullo, lass!" Gimli welcomed me with a throaty cough afterwards. I sat down beside him, across from Aragorn. There expressions went back to normal as Aragorn explained the havoc at Isengard that was unleashed while we were still at Helm's deep. "The Ents are awake.. they're furious with Saruman, and the let the dam loose. While Saruman is trapped in his tower, Gandalf says he will be more vulnerable to talk with. Would you like to come wih us?"

I looked from Aragorn, to Legolas, to Gimli. Legolas was the only one scowling at the floor. "I'd love to." I smiled innocently, and watched as Legolas' scowl disappeared. He still remained looking at the floor, but Gimli and Aragorn smiled. "Well then, I suppose you should at least rest your mind for a while."

I nodded and walked down the hall, past Theoden and Gandalf, towards the rooms in The Golden halls. When I had rounded the corner, Legolas looked up.

* * *

**AHAHHA CHAPTER FIVE (: i hope that was good enough ChuddleyCanons i-i you seem like the only one who reads this story :P xD oh well.. ahha.**  
**well, im updating again very soon today, so YAAH! :D haha well, see you next time :**  
**alyce. x (author)**

**ELVISH**

_**Mellon nin = My Friend**_

**_Adar = Father_**

**_Naneth = Mother_**


	6. Wishing On The Stars

OMGGG CHAPTER SIX ALREADY :P

**haha, review shoutouts ^.^**

_**Annunminuialiel: wow, thankyou so much :**_  
_**PixieAlice-xx: OMGG I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW AHAHAH don't worry, ill fix it in this chapter, thanks for reviewing! :D  
ChuddleyCanons: thaaaaaaaaaankyouuu im so grateful for your reviews ahha.  
**_  
_**anywaysss, back on track.**_  
_**annie are you ok ? so, annie are you ok ? are you ok annie ? annie are you ok ? so, annie are you ok ? are you okay annie ? you've been hit by.. you've been hit by a SMOOTH CRIMINAL :O**_

**No offence to Leggy, but i think he was a bit OOC last chapter.... i dunno really- it's ALL HIS FAULT!!**

**o.o**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of its original characters/plots. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien :**  
**I ONLY OWWNNNNN Brietlin and Yolderain.**

**CHAPTER SIX: WISHING ON THE STARS**

Gandalf led us through Fangorn Forest very carefully. Shadowfax twisted and jumped through many small streams and wide, not very deep trenches. Gandalf had a small smile on his lips, though his eyes were cautious of his surroundings, he was constantly on his guard. King Theoden was guiding his horse alongside Shadowfax.

Behind him came Aragorn, following swiftly behind on Hasufel. There was less caution in his eye, but his smile was slowly disappearing as we continued into the forest.  
Legolas and Gimli were riding together on Arod. I followed behind on Yolderain. The forests made a low groaning sound and the air was almost thin.

Legolas was looking about the forest in wonder, but with a slight frown as he looked up at the thick green branches of the trees overhead. We continued to walk through the forest until a large ray of sunlight poured through the canopy.

We came into an opening, where the soft grass turned into hard dirt, a large wall blocked out entrance to Isengard, however a large side of it had been broken off. We were able to see Orthanc, and around it was a large moat of some sort, filled with water.

What struck me most interesting was the fact that the two hobbits who had helped me from the beginning of this journey were sitting on the large broken side of the wall, feasting on food and drinking out of mugs.

Merry, as I remembered him, stood up. "Welcome! My lords!... and lady, to Isengard!" Gandalf gave him an unamused look, and he looked serious for a second. Then his eyes filled with a warm glow, even if he didn't smile.

Gimli exploded. "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on.. and, now we find your feasting! and... and smoking!' surely enough, a pipe was in each of their hands. Aragorn and Legolas looked up at them with amused smiles and listened to Gimli rant on.

Pippin and Merry had triumphant smirks on their faces. "We are sitting on a field or victory-" started Pippin, his mouth still full of whatever food he had been chewing on previously, "-enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Gimli's expression softened, and I noticed just how hungry he might've been.

His voice was questioning. "Salted pork?" his mouth was slightly gaping in disbelief. Gandalf shook his head. "Hmm.. Hobbits."

"We're under orders from Treebeard... Who's taken over management of Isengard."

"Treebeard the Ent ? old Fangorn?" I questioned. Merry and Pippin nodded firmly. "Yes, My lady! he's still as strong as he was before." I cocked an eyebrow and watched as Gandalf climbed off his horse, as did Theoden. They walked over to Merry and Pippin and exchanged a few words.

"We are now going to talk with Saruman, he's still in his tower and Treebeard is waiting there." Gandalf said, addressing all of us.

He climbed back onto Shadowfax.

**_(a/n: im sorry, i don't have the extended version of the movie and i don't know how or why they talk with Saruman. I have only known that they go talk with him from reading other fanfics. I'm not sure what the original dialogue is, because there is always an oc envolved and yaah.. ohwow ahaha. just pretend that never happened.)_**

Pippin climbed on the back of Hasufel, and Merry rode with Eomer and Hama, who were following us from behind.  
We were nearing Orthanc, and around me the water was grey and dirty. Pieces of wood were floating about, and what looked to be prior to the large attack large constructions of wood, were now on the verge of collapsing in the water.

The large Ent, Treebeard, was guarding the stairway into Orthanc. "Hmm, Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad, hmm, that you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

The voice of Treebeard was gruff, he looked down at Gandalf with much respect. "And there Saruman must remain under your guard, Treebeard." Gimli, once again, couldn't hold in his remark.  
"Well, lets just have his head and be done with it!" he cried from behind Legolas, who merely smiled and rolled his eyes.

Gandalf didn't take his eyes from Treebeard as he spoke to Gimli. "No! He has no power anymore." He smiled at Treebeard very lightly, and he nodded. "The filth of Saruman... is washing away."

I noticed that Pippin, behind Aragorn, had been looking intently at the water as Treebeard continued to speak. He noticed me beside him and nudged me lightly. "Hey, what's your name again?" I looked at him confusedly. "Brietlin-"

"Brietlin, look! theres something in the water!" he pointed directly diagonally away from him and there was a red, eerie glow coming from the bottom of the murky water.  
He jumped off Hasufel, keeping a hold on Aragorn's shoulder and slowly started to wade out into the water. "Pippin!" Aragorn and I called. Treebeard stopped talking, and Gandalf whipped around. With a sour expression, and knowing Pippin, he expected trouble. Pippin picked up a large, dark glass ball. It was about the size of a childs head, and waves of blue were circling inside the ball.

I suspected that this was the Palantir. Pippin's eyes were wide and hypnotised as he turned the Palantir over in his fingers. Small white rings circled the ball, and he spent time tracing the lines with his fingers. "Bless my bark!" Gandalf approached him on Shadowfax. "Peregrin Took!" Pippin gasped and held the Palantir close to him as he snapped his head to Gandalf.

The White Wizard offered him a kind smile as he held out his hand. "I'll take that, my lad." Pippin looked at the Palantir quickly, and I could see nervousness brewing in Gandalfs eyes. "Quickly now!" he ordered. Pippin reluctantly handed the Palantir over, and into Gandalf's awaiting hand.

He placed the Palantir inbetween his lap and Shadowfax's neck. He quickly tried to cover it with The ends of his cloak. He looked slowly up to Pippin, with a worrying frown and slowly led Shadowfax away. Pippin's face had not changed the rest of the journey back to Edoras.

* * *

* * *

Rohan's plains started to get rockier, and the large hill of Theoden's city came into view. Meduseld shined in the sun and the villages were still crowded with people as it had been in the early morning.

As we passed through the crowd towards the stable I noticed Eowyn standing above the steps to the Golden halls. I placed Yolderain in one of the small stables and patted his nose gently. Yolderain had definitely been through a lot, and i was definitely grateful for him. I closed my eyes and placed my head to his, so the side of the my face was resting on his. He snorted quietly and gently shook me off.

I started to fiddle with the ends of his mane until Legolas laid his hand on my shoulder. "Brietlin, Theoden wishes for us to meet him in Meduseld." He said. I gave Yolderain a small, gentle kiss on his head and walked away with Legolas. Up the stairs, to where Eowyn was waiting above us.

When we reached the halls, We passed by Eowyn and Aragorn who were talking. Legolas nodded towards Aragorn, as if exchanging a greeting with him, and Aragorn repeated then returned back to Eowyn.

Gimli, Merry and Pippin were already inside the halls. Eomer and Gandalf stood beside the King up near his throne further down the hall. Hama stood beside Eomer, his expression blank.  
Gimli, Merry and Pippin cheered loudly and started to talk and yell to each other. Gimli laughed heartily and Merry and Pippin were smiling and complimenting each other.

"Nice work, Merry."  
"Nice work, Pippin."

Gimli turned towards us and motioned towards the hobbits. "small wizards, I swear by it!" he cried. Its seems they were playing a game of some sort, envolving two wooden sticks and a small square of ratty fabric.

Legolas smiled at Gimli, "and what, may I ask, are you doing with the hobbits Master Dwarf?" He put his fist on the table. "A wagering game, laddie! the little men over here seem to always guess correctly!"

Pippin's expression changed, "Where's Aragorn, Gimli?" Legolas spoke before Gimli could answer. "He's outside talking with lady Eowyn, Pippin." Pippin raised an eyebrow. "Who's Eowyn?" Just as he asked this, Eowyn and Aragorn came through the doors to Meduseld, and after Eowyn left to talk with Theoden, Aragorn came over to talk with us.

"Eowyn claims Theoden and the people of Edoras are hailing the dead tonight, we are appreciating how they fought bravely. We are to attend a dress properly."

I turned my head to Eowyn, who was still talking with Theoden. Eventually, she bowed and walked away down the hall, towards our small table. She looked at me curiously, but before she spoke, Merry and Pippin attacked her with questions.

"Who are you?"  
"When did you get here?"  
"Are you from Rohan?"

It seems the two were either very oblivious to Rohan, or they had never heard of The white lady. She laughed and clasped each of their hands. "Well, come on then little hobbits, lets get away from the others and you can ask me all the questions you want! just wait here." She led them away across the hall to another table, and then returned to us.

"Brietling, my lady, have you anything else to wear?" I looked down at my violet tattered dress. The stain of the orc blood still remained across my abdomen and I frowned. "I'm afraid not.." I sighed.

Eowyn thought on her feet and quickly brought over two maidens waiting over beside the throne. "These are my maidens, they are to see to you and all your needs." Before I knew it, the maidens had grabbed each of my hands and whisked me away down the hall, and disappeared around the corner leading into the sleeping rooms. I could feel the stares of my fellow companions.

The maidens were slightly shorter than me, each one with fair hair and skin. They were talking to themselves about what they were to do with my hair and clothes and then quickly ripped off my dress and pushed me into a large wooden tub filled to the brim with cold water.

* * *

After hours of preparation, I was returned into Theoden's main hall. After they had washed me until my body was spotless, they had asked Eowyn to come and pick a dress from her large collection. She looked at me quickly, and then scanned her dresses. She picked one that was a dark blue and fit in on me once I had dried naturally. It fit perfectly. The sleeves wrere white and hung off my arms rather nicely. They tugged at my hair until they had taken out the tangles, when my hair was smooth and knot-free they started to do it. The two side pieces were pulled back and secured.

I passed by the shiny stone wall of the room and smiled when I saw my reflection. I had been cleaned up quite nicely. When I saw the two large smiles of the maidens, I knew they had enjoyed it. Eowyn smiled at me from the doorway. "You look beautiful, lady Brietlin. Now, lets return to the hailing." She grabbed me by my upper arm and silently led me through the halls (after thanking the maidens) and into the throne room.

A few of Theodens soldiers were lining seats from the side tables against each other so, obviously a large group of people could hail to the dead. Theoden was pacing back and forth in front of his throne and talking to himself disturbingly.

Gimli and Legolas were talking with Aragorn beside one of the lone tables and their gazes turned towards me and Eowyn as we approached them. I could feel their eyes boring into my head and I let a small smile escape on my mouth.

Eowyn noticed their staring and smiled at me knowingly. I can guess easily enough they were more than used to my scruffy appearance. "King Theoden wishes for the hailing to start soon, when people arrive we take our seats."

Theoden had reserved the first row of seats for Aragorn and all he wishes to sit with, and Aragorn had insisted we sit ith him in the reserved seats instead of among the men.  
She left to speak with her uncle, and the silence among us was getting rather awkward. "I didn't know you cleaned up so well lass!" Gimli gave a laugh and nudged Aragorn and Legolas, "Aint she a sight for sore eyes laddies?" he asked them both.

Aragorn smiled, "She's always been Gimli, excuse me a moment." He left to go speak Gandalf on the other side of the hall, who looked to be scolding Merry and Pippin. Gimli trodded off after him.

Legolas smiled. "You look.. beautiful." He managed. I offered him a smile, and before he could say more men were pouring into Meduseld. Very soon, I was whisked away to the front of the room. Theoden stood befoe all of the men, Eomer beside him. Eowyn stood off behind Theoden, but looking at him nonetheless and paying him respect. "Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

He raised his golden goblet up into the air, and waited for the people. "Hail!" they cried. Each of them had a mug of their own, and drunk from it after raising it to the dead. Aragorn thought to himself before taking a late sip.

The people of Edoras were talking and chatting loudly. The occasional laugh would sound in the hall, and everyone was feasting and drinking together. I watched as Eowyn approached Aragorn and offered his a goblet, after talking with him in Elvish.

When Aragorn raised the goblet to sip from it, Eowyn's eyes shined brightly in the light of the hall and she smiled up at him in affection. Aragorn disappeared into the crowd after that, bowing lightly to Eowyn.

After hearing Theoden and Eowyn speak to one another, it came clear to me that Eowyn was in love with Aragorn. It pained me to know of Arwen, and how Eowyn would feel if she knew he loved another.

The sounds of loud hopping and singing erupted, and surely enough, standing on a table, was Merry and Pippin clinking their mugs together and singing an inn song. The people around them cheered and bobbed their heads along to their singing. I came up to the side of the table, and soon Merry and Pippin each grabbed a hand of mine and pulled me up onto the table. They linked arms with me and spun around together as I laughed and protested jokingly.

_Oh, you can search far and wide _  
_You can drink the whole town dry _  
_But you'll never find a beer so brown _  
_But you'll never find a beer so brown _  
_As the one we drink in our hometown _  
_As the one we drink in our hometown _  
_You can drink your fancy ales _  
_You can drink 'em by the flagon _  
_But the only brew for the brave and true _  
_Comes from the green dragon!_

They stopped hopping along on the table, and took a long drink from their mugs as they toasted. The audience to their song cheered even louder and clapped for Merry and Pippin.  
Gandalf, standing at the other end of the table, had laughed and clapped his hands along with the beat as well.

They jumped off the table, and soon I followed by climbing down slowly. I was still dazed from the excitement as I led Merry and Pippin away to the food which was being left by itself on the feast table.

"Thankyou! I win!" they yelled at each other as they ran to the table and started feasting away hungrily.

* * *

  
Later that night, everybody in Edoras had returned to their beds and were well asleep. The stars and moon shone brightly over the shining Meduseld. The midnight hour passed by just under an hour and All was quiet in the village, even the stables.

I stood outside with Legolas and surveyed the plains of Rohan, as we did before. He was well interested in the plains, or he was ignoring me. I sighed and sat cross-legged on the ground.

"I wish I stayed home that day we went camping." I said, ruefully. "None of this wouldn't have happened, and it would've been for the best." Legolas frowned and looked down at me. "We wish for many things in our life, Brietlin. Mostly, they never come true." He smiled down at me, and I smiled back only for a second. It was in this moment when the emotions of getting left behind in Lothlorien were really getting to me.

The tears were falling down my cheeks as Legolas reached for my hands and pulled me up to my feet gently. He frowned at me, and contemplated what to do in his head. He gently wiped them away with his thumb and sighed. "I wish my Naneth was still living this day, and for enternity." He looked at the ground and pulled me close awkwardly.

His hood was pulled up again, and I could only feel the smooth yet rough fabric against my cheek. "I wish my sister and brother hadn't disappeared." I said into the wind. Legolas sighed again and his grip on my shoulders tightened. "I wish Haldir had survived at Helm's Deep."

I felt the tears start to come down my face again. "I wish that the ring was gone from Middle-Earth, and all who follow Sauron." Legolas continued to brush the tears away from my face. "I wish Frodo and Sam were still living happily in the place they call the Shire." He said.

I felt my stomach churn as I thought about what I was going to say next. What would he think? Would he be shocked? angry?  
"I wish you feel for me the same way I feel for you." I sucked in a short gasp, and Legolas was silent for a few moments.

I closed my eyes and started mumbling under my breath in Elvish. I heard him take a few quick breaths. "I must've been wrong when I said wishes didn't come true." I felt a smile pull at my lips and dared to look up at his face. He was looking down at me with a soft smile and chuckled as he pulled me even closer.

Everything was suddenly perfect in the world as he kissed my forehead. It was just me, Legolas and the Stars and Moon.  
Nothing could interfere with this moment.

* * *

The next morning was a rush of energy. I had slept soundly, as I had wished to when I returned to my sleeping area. I felt my stomach jump around in excitement as I remembered the events of last night. Legolas had his arms around my shoulders, as we wished for things.

Pippin and Merry were still sound asleep, and I quickly changed back into the dress Eowyn had leant me for the hailing of the dead.

The room was filled with the bright light of the sun, and I quickly bounced through Meduseld to try and find Legolas. Or Eowyn.  
I passed down the stairs of Meduseld, into the village and found a tall blonde elf walking into the stables with Aragorn.

He looked happy. I smiled as I thought of how his face had brightened more when I revealed to him what I had wished to do since Helm's Deep.

I heard the horses inside snorting and neighing at eachother, and decided to see to Yolderain. I entered the stables and passed by Legolas, trying to ignore him with a smile. Yolderain snorted lightly when I patted his head and started whispering to him about last night.

Legolas came up behind me and started to pat Yolderain as well. "Was It true, what you said Brietlin?" he asked, nervously. I turned to him seriously and nodded. "Why would I lie about something as serious as how I feel?" He smiled and embraced me tightly. "I'm glad then." He smiled to himself.

"Oh! Good Morning Elflings!" Gimli trotted into the stables, and walked up beside Aragorn, who was seeing to Hasufel on the other side of the stable. "How'd you sleep?" He asked sarcastically.

Legolas gave him a fake smile. "Nice to see you this morning too, Gimli. Now excuse us." Legolas grabbed my hand and led me out of the table, after saying goodbye to Aragorn.

I looked back at them both with a confused expression, and could tell Legolas was annoyed with Gimli.  
They looked at me curiously, and then continued to talk with each other.

* * *

**OHMYGOSH I GOTTHEMTOGETHER**  
**okay, i did the wish thing cause i have an idea for how this story will end :P**  
**AHAHAH, actually i do when they are battling at the Black Gate of Mordor -thumbs up-**  
**but **  
**ahha, end of chapter ! :O**  
**review -cute face-**  
**alyce. x (author)**


End file.
